College
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: When Edward convinces Bella to go to college right away what will happen? takes place after breaking dawn. Rated T just in case of some language in later chapters.
1. Please!

Bella's POV

"Edward, are we really gonna go to college for a year or two?" I asked Edward after Emmett thought we should still go due to my extreme self control.

Edward sighed "Of course we are Bella. You might as well if your gonna be repeating high school for the rest of forever, then you might as well go to college for at least a little bit. We already have a house near Dartmouth, and we somehow got you in," He laughed at my face "so we should probably go." I opened my mouth to protest, but it got cut off with his urgent kiss. _Keep your reason. Keep your reason, What about Renesmee. Come on don't get caught up. Don't get caught up._ I finally convinced myself to pull away from him enough to speak my unspoken thought.

"What about Renesmee? What will she be doing when we're at college? Rose can't take her, because she'll also be there." I smiled at my proven point, but it quickly vanished when Edward started laughing again.

"Bella, Love, do you think that only Rose will take her? Sure usually she keeps everyone else from seeing her, but Esme would simply love to have her to herself for once. Then of course there's Alice," I opened my mouth to protest but he was too quick and put his finger to my lips instead, "and I know she'll also be going but who said that all of us are going to have classes at the same time?" He took his finger from my lip and ran his hands through my hair instead. _How in the heck can I possibility keep my thoughts straight when he's trying to dazzle me again!? But how can I convince him otherwise? He has everything against me but I just wanna stay here, in my own little house, for a little while._

He smiled at the expression on my face. "No fair!" I complained "You have like everything against me! And then you gotta turn on your dazzling face." I sighed as he fought back a laugh. I crossed my arms over my chest and I guess that sent him over the edge. He burst out laughing.

"_I'm sorry, Love, but your just so hot when you're confused." He laughed again. "And how am I possibility dazzling you?" He leaned in closer toward me, stroking my cheek for effect. "I'm simply talking to you the way I always do." I sighed and looked away from his intent gaze._

"_Exactly" I said "You are talking to me like you normally do, but at the same time you are also always dazzling me, therefore distracting me." I looked up at his gaze again to see his eyebrows pulled together and his lips puckered. He was trying to understand what I was saying as usual. This time it was my turn to laugh at him. His lips pulled up into a forced smile._

_He kissed me again, probably trying to mix up my thoughts again. He pulled away quickly this time probably trying to distract me. "Ok, so let me get this right. You don't want to go to Dartmouth because you are afraid no one will want to take care of Renesmee, even though no one wants to part with her right now, am I correct?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. "But, you know just as much as I know that Esme would be delighted if she got some alone time with Renesmee. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_Do I even get a choice in this?" I asked. He shook his head no so I gave up with a sigh and leaned forward resting my head on his chest. "Okay, but," He tenses at this, "Will Renesmee be able to go with us? Will I still get to see my baby night?" He chuckled and I leaned away._

"_Of course Love," He said while putting his hand to my cheek and rubbing it. "We'll all be going to live there, so it will be just like here in forks, but at a totally different place."_

"_Okay, Okay" I sighed impatiently "I'll go and get it over with." He laughed and started to kiss me again._


	2. Moving day!

**Edward's POV**

My phone suddenly started ringing. I picked it up and had it to my ear in a second.

"Hello?" I said already knowing it was Carlisle.

"Edward," He sighed, "I told them we were moving. We can go at anytime now. They think we are going to live near Dartmouth as well." 

"But we can't move too quickly." I reminded him. "So we have the house right near Dartmouth so that we can go to college too, right?"

"You convinced Bella to go to college?" He asked amused. I could picture him smiling at the other end.

"Yea." I said emotionless. "I said I would convince her, so I somehow did. But Bella and I will be over in a couple minutes." I hung up the phone and headed into the living room, where Bella, **my** beautiful wife, was standing on the other side of the room facing the fireplace. I quickly ran over to her and put my arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed me. We broke apart and I said, "Carlisle called, he told the hospital that he's moving. I told him we'd be over in a couple minutes."

She sighed so quietly I barely heard her "Alright. Alright. I'll go get Renesmee and we'll run over there." I smiled as she ran to Renesmee's room and came back out with her on her hip. We joined hands and ran toward their house.

**Bella's POV**

We got to their house and slowed to a walk. Edward held the door opened for me and I was immediately stopped by Rosalie basically begging for Renesmee. I gave her to Rosalie and walked around her to get into the house. Everyone, excluding Rosalie, was sitting in the living room. I went and sat on the couch, Edward following and sitting right next to me. Rosalie came in after us without a care in the word and sat down next to Emmett while holding Renesmee. Edward raised an eyebrow while looking at Carlisle and I knew that couldn't be good. Apparently Emmett saw it to because next thing I know Emmett jumps up.

"Okay now come on you guys can't be having those silent conversations when this is concerning everyone sitting in this room right now! We are going to Dartmouth and living in a pretty cool house so we need to speak out loud for once." Rose pulled him down hissing under her breath. _Okay now I sure do feel out. I'm probably the only one who hasn't seen this mystery house yet. Heck I didn't even know we had a house ready till I told Edward I wanted to stay human for a little while longer, not that that happened._

Edward chuckled while Carlisle smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Okay" Edward said. "He was just thinking about how we're going to make it seemed like we moved and stuff." Edward paused and I'm guessing Jasper asked him something because then Edward said "Yea. We are going to have to take a lot of stuff to move so yea we should probably get a moving truck. And Alice, please try to remember that once we get it, Jasper will be returning it so please don't try to put your style into it." Everyone, except Alice, had to laugh at this. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it looked o UGLY!" She whined "I couldn't just leave it like that!" her eyes went suddenly blank. "Oh" She popped up and Jasper looked at her concerned, probably by her mood. She suddenly smiled. "Jasper, Emmett? Go get a moving truck already. Esme, Bella? Start packing up all the small things and packing up the unworn clothes. Edward, Carlisle? Go and start driving the new cars to our new house and then we will be there soon." Jasper and Emmett ran out of the house going to go steal a moving truck. Edward and Carlisle ran out of the house toward the garage to choose a car to drive there.

"And what are we doing?" Rosalie asked

"Well," Alice said "The guys will be back in about two minutes and so were going to load the big stuff into the truck and then the boxes when they get them packed." And with that me and Esme went off to start packing.

The next day

We finally pulled into our new house. It hadn't taken long once we got everything put into the truck. Emmett drove the moving van, while I drove my Ferrari, Alice drove her Porsche, Rosalie drove her BMW convertible, Esme drove her car, and Jasper drove Emmett's Jeep. We pulled into the mile-long drive way one after another and parked in the garage. Edward and Carlisle were already here and headed out at the sound of us coming. I was stunned into silence at the sight of our new house. Edward saw my expression and chuckled, who was joined by Jasper at my mood. I ignored them and let Edward lead me into the house to show me around.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note!: **If you want to see Bella and Edward's cottage, and the new house ill have them on my profile under chapter 2! I would like reviews on how you think it is so far and I know I kinda posted this like right after chapter 1 but it's a weekend and I was bored, so ill probably be adding more chapters soon because of Christmas break! Thanks to Paigeyx3Popcorn for reviewing my last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Good and bad wanted!


	3. First Day of College

Authors note: Well first off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter!

**Bella's POV**

We decided, well actually Rosalie decided, that because it was college, we could drive our nice cars and separately. Emmett and Rose drove together in her convertible, Alice and Jasper drove in Alice's yellow Porsche, Edward and I drove in his Volvo, while Esme watched Renesmee.

We all pulled in one after the other, and no one stared at us like they would have in forks. Edward walked, at a regular human speed, to open my door. We waited by our car with everyone else until it came time to go to class. Me, Edward, and Alice all paid for the same classes, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper paid for the same classes. Our first class was biology, Uhh. "Don't worry Bella," Jasper said while reading my emotions, "Its your first time, no one expects you to know any of this stuff."

"Yea and you'll do fine Bella." Alice reassured me while Jasper sent out relaxation vibes. Edward wound his hand through mine as we walked to class. People were already starting to stare at us. Edward let out a low growl, too low for humans to hear, so I squeezed his hand tighter and removed my shield for just a few seconds. _What's the matter? What are people already thinking?_

**Edward's POV**

As we started walking to class, I had to grab Bella's hand. People were already starting to stare at Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, thinking things that would never happen. One thought was much clearer then all the others. Apparently his name was Bob Fred, because he was trying to memorize where he parked by his name somehow…I don't know how that turned out, until he saw us. The first one he saw was Rosalie, and those thoughts were disturbing enough, until he was Bella. _Wow mama! Look at those lips, those legs! Man I sure wanna tap that!_ He was thinking about Bella, My Bella! A low growl escaped my chest, and I'm guessing Bella heard that because she squeezed my hand tighter and removed her shield so I could hear, _What's the matter? What are people already thinking?_ Alice also heard because I had to wrap my other arm around her waist to keep her moving while trying to see what was ahead for the day. I saw that nothing was going to happen today except, that Bob Fred was going to be in two of our classes! I let go of Alice when we reached the room and me and Bella went to go sit near the back with Alice right in front of us. The teacher came in and said his name was Mr. Apple. This made Alice start thinking hilarious stuff. _Mr. Apple! Ha! Do you love apples also?_ Whoa, everyone was thinking that. It wasn't just Alice I realized. Almost everyone in the classroom was making fun of his name. I chuckled, too quietly for humans ears. The teacher started talking again, and I tried to tune him out but still got some of it. "Okay class as you know this is biology! And I feel the need to announce that because I know some adults are to stupid to look at their schedules to make sure their in the right class. Well a little about me. I have been teaching for three years." _Edward! Edward! Edward!_ I got distracted when I realized Alice was calling me. I looked in her direction so she continued. _Well I looked ahead again and I could tell you didn't see it because you were probably scanning the minds of everyone else or whatever but anyways, let Bella out of your reach for just a little bit. Like come over to me when class is over and Bella can come to but don't hold her hand or anything._ I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. _It's nothing. I just know something that is going to happen and it's nothing bad and no one will get hurt but I want it to happen. K? Thanks!_ I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes back to the front of the classroom where he went on and explained what we were going to be doing and blah blah blah. We got up at the end of class and Alice danced over to us._ Do NOT! interrupt!_ I sighed and scanned the room for what she was talking about. _I wonder what her name is._ Bob Fred thought. Of course. _I wonder if she's staying on campus. O if she is we could probably go out before Friday!_ I turned back to Alice and frowned at her. _He's not thinking about me either._ She thought while a smile came onto her face. "Not fair," Bella whispered to us to soft for human ears to hear, "you're having another silent conversation."

_Start talking loud now!_ Alice laughed "I know that got on my nerves too. Did you see the way he dressed though? Talk about a fashion disaster!" Bella probably just thought this was Alice just being her normal self. She laughed too.

"Yea I know. You could probably buy him some cool clothes then just leave them on his door step. He would think that it was a gift from heaven." They both laughed at this and I smiled. Bob Fred finally got over to us in that same second stepped in front of Bella.

"Hi," He started nervous. Bella definably did not expect this but kept her wonderful smile on. "I'm Bob, Bob Fred."

"Hello," She started while looking down at her feet. "I'm Bella. Bella Cullen." she removed her shield just long enough to think, _Is he another Mike Newton?_ I quickly nodded yes when she looked up again. She then added, "This is my boyfriend, Edward, and his sister Alice." His face dropped in a second and his thought turned cruel. _BOYFRIEND! BOYFRIEND! She has a freaking boyfriend! This is the first day of this fucking school and she already has a fucking boyfriend!_ This is what Alice had been waiting for suddenly her thoughts filled my head when I tried to get his thoughts out._ HAHAHA! Did you see his face Edward? That was funny! Bella will probably hurt me for that later but it was SO worth it! _

"O. I see" Bob Fred said through his teeth "Well I will see you around Bella, Alice." He stormed out of the room that made Alice start laughing out loud.

"That wasn't very nice." Bella complained while we headed out the door and toward our next class. "And you knew that was gonna happen, didn't you Alice?" Alice nodded and Bella sighed but started smiling too. I took Bella's hand now that Alice's joke was done.

"But you have to admit Bella that was pretty cool right?" Alice said while going into our next class and sitting at the back again. "Seeing the look on his face was well worth it." She lowered her voice to a whisper too quiet for human ears to hear. "And now that you are one of us, you're gonna have to get used to even more boys then before melting over you, that is at least when we first move to a place. They'll get the idea that you guys aren't breaking up after a while." Bella sighed again and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. The rest of the day went by without any further incident. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper cracked up at Bella when Alice recalled the only exciting part of the day to them when we met up by our cars.

"Lucky!" Emmett complained to me. "Nothing good happened in our classes today. I swear everyone in there was in a relationship." _I mean come on, _he added only to me _no one even looked at Rose's butt or breast, so I cant even beat them up for that! Then no one even looked at Jasper either!_ I smiled and we got into our separate cars and drove home.

Authors note: Well I'll find a picture for Bob Fred and put it on my profile under chapter 3! Also I know kind of sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Ill try to update soon but no promises. I think this might be the longest chapter but I'm not for sure. I hope you liked PLEASE R&R!


	4. Alice has a surpraise!

**Authors note: Well I would like to thank 8mega8 and ktline who I know in real life for helping me out with this chapter!**

**Alice's POV**

When I got into my car and Jasper also got in, I suddenly thought of something. Luckily Edward and Bella had already started driving and they were followed by Rose and Emmett, so Edward couldn't hear my thought. I pulled out of the parking space and into the road following them. Jasper turned to me and asked "What are you planning? And don't even say nothing I see that smile on your face and you are feeling quite sneaky. What are you doing?" I smiled at Jazz and continued right on pass the house. Jazz started frowning at me shaking his head.

"Don't worry Jazz." I assured him and sped up. "Its nothing much. Oh and before you start freaking out we're not going clothes shopping, we're gonna get Renesmee a swing set!" I smiled showing all my teeth. Jasper laughed I'm guessing at my mood AND my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him. This made him laugh more.

He took my hand in his and said "So where exactly are we going anyways to find this swing set?"

"Well I saw this PERFECT one at home depot so we're going there to go pick it up.

**Edward's POV**

I pulled into our new driveway and parked inside the garage. Rosalie pulled in right next to me. Alice didn't pull in. "Where's Alice?" Bella asked as soon as she took a quick look around and listened for any sound.

"She drove right on past and like accelerated as soon as Rose pulled in." Emmett explained. "I just taking a total wild guess here but she's probably been planning something for today and has just been keeping it out of her mind and Jasper somehow got pulled into it against his will." Emmett chuckled at the site of Alice dragging Jasper somewhere unknown. I rolled my eyes at him. _Hey it could happen._ he pointed out _And that would have been hilarious!_ I smiled a little at that.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. _How dare she! She says I'm a flirt and then she disappears with Jasper!_ I interrupted her thought.

"Rose we don't even know what they're doing. They could just be picking up some stuff or something who knows." She sighed impatiently and stomped toward the house. We all laughed at her then headed for the house.

**Jasper's POV**

I followed Alice into home depot where she instantly went to the back of the store practically dragging me by the hand. She was so excited. "Where are you dragging me to?" I asked when we turned for the second time. Suddenly she came to a stop and a manger was right next to us.

"Hello" Alice said sweetly. The guy looked at us. He had probably had a very bad day because when he looked at us he got mad.

"Yea. What do you want?" He asked gruffly. I wanted to snap at him. How dare he talk to my pixie like that. Alice gave my hand a squeeze reassuring me.

"We would like to buy this." Alice said casually. His face lit up and he suddenly got very happy. I wish Edward was here then he would be able to tell us why he got so happy and why he was mad in the first place. But he wasn't so we would just have to settle with not knowing. He took the box off of the shelf and took us over to a cash register.

"That will be $980.00 please." Alice took out her prepaid visa card and handed it to the man. He slid it through the credit card machine and handed a slip of paper for her to sign. Alice signed it and handed it back to the man probably a little too quickly. "Would you like someone to carry this out to your car?" He asked politely.

"No thank you. My husband will carry it." I heard those words then got handed the big box. I carried it with ease to the car and put it in the trunk. I got into the car again while Alice started it up. As soon as I shut my door Alice zoomed off toward home.

I grabbed her hand again then asked, "So this was the thing you were excited about?"

"Yea. Oh Jazzy I love it! It is so cute! Bella and Edward are gonna be so surprised and Renesmee is going to love it!" she sighed then thought back for a millisecond. "She's gonna use it for a while too! It's princesses and in a couple days she going to be obsessed with Cinderella and Snow White and Tinker bell!"

"Well then that's good." I said as we neared our drive way and Alice pulled in and slapped on the brakes. I could sense confusion coming from everybody in the house, epically Edward.

"We have company" Alice announced as we got out of the car, and sure enough as we started heading toward the house, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie all came out of the house. They were all very confused probably at what we had been doing.

"We got a present for Renesmee!" Alice announced and clapped her hands together. Edwards mood suddenly changed probably seeing what Alice had gotten.

Esme came out of the house with Renesmee in her arms at the sound of Renesmee's name. "What did you get her?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded probably thinking the same thing.

"It's in the trunk." Alice said happily and danced off to her car with us following behind her. "And it wont take any time at all to put up!"

Bella now looked directly at me. "What did she get?" I laughed. Her mood was a mixture of uneasiness, confusion, and anger. 

"Don't worry." I assured her sending out a relax vibe. "It's just a play set that apparently she'll love." Bella relaxed a lot by either my words or my vibe.

"Yea yea yea." Alice said stubbornly. "But you forgot the part that its princesses and that in two days Renesmee will be obsessed with them!" Edward and me both chuckled at this. "Now lets go set it up!" Alice said and ran off toward the open field, so that we had no choice but to follow her. Emmett had somehow came out without me noticing him through all this and followed is out there to help to set it up.

**Authors note: Well what did you think? And I was gonna have another thing in here but that will be the next chapter because I decided that this chapter was long enough so please review! I really want some reviews. And also check out my profile I'm putting the play set on there under chapter 4 and I'm sorry for the wait from the last chapter but Bob Fred is on there now and I already have they play set picked out so I'm putting it on there right now! Hope you liked!**


	5. Oops!

**Ok hey people well first off thanks again to 8mega8 and ktline who helped me with this chapter also! Also thanks to everyone that reviewed! Also thanks to everyone that put me on their favorites list or on their alert list! I hope you like this chapter!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

When we got out to the open field, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett started setting up the play set with Alice reading them the directions. I held out my arms to Esme and Renesmee and Esme handed her over to me. Renesmee reached up to touch my face and filled me in on her day. How Esme read her a Cinderella, Carlisle tried to make her eat that nasty smelling human food again, and her sleeping for a couple hours. In only a few minutes the guys were done with the play set and ran off someplace else so that it was only Edward, Renesmee, and me. Renesmee looked at the play set and then put her hand on my cheek and showed me the play set once again but as a question. Me and Edward both laughed. Edward grabbed my empty hand and guided me over toward the swing set. I set Renesmee on a swing and pushed her ever so gently, never forgetting my extra strength. Edward stood leaning against the base watching me closely.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "I remember my strength, I'm not pushing her hard at all."

"I know, Love." He said still watching me closely. "Can't a selfish husband and an over protective father just watch the loves of his eternity doing things together?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and chucked at his point.

"Okay. Whatever. See if I care." He smiled his dazzling crooked smile and I was lucky that I had much more thinking room in my brain to process keeping my strength even while being dazzled by my husband. Renesmee giggled while she was flying through the air, probably thinking the most glorious thoughts about this brand new device and wanting more and more of it.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled at Bella because of the little 'temper' she was throwing. _Yay! Fun! Fun!_ Renesmee's thoughts filled my head and I turned my head away from my beautiful wife who was now hyperventilating at the sight of my smile. _Weeeee!!!__Fun! Fun!_ Renesmee was really liking this, hmm I'll have to remember to thank her for it, she was right yet again that she would love it. Bella was now looking straight ahead which gave me time to look in between her and Renesmee. They were having so much fun together. I could tell by the way Bella was smiling that this meant a lot to her. She had hoped so bad that once we moved we would be able to spend a lot more family time together, so now she was in her happy place with me and Renesmee. _I told you that she would love it!_ Alice thoughts filled my head. I thought at first they were directed at me but I soon realized that she was talking to Jasper. _I know, Honey. You were right. I never said she wouldn't love it, I'm just surprised that Bella didn't argue about us getting yet another present for her._ I thought back, and I agreed with Jasper. They were lucky that Bella didn't put up a fight with them giving Renesmee a present. She was usually so uptight about getting presents for no reason. _Told you!_ Alice said inside her mind. Their thoughts faded away probably going back toward the house.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked curious. Her full mouth was turned into a frown. I simply had to laugh.

"Just some thoughts of Alice and Jasper." I said smiling. I didn't mean to, but I guessed I dazzled her again but better then before because before I knew it Renesmee was flying off the swing into the woods. I took off at a run to catch her, listening to her joyous thoughts._ He he! He he! _She was enjoying flying through the air. I was quite surprised not to hear Bella's light run not behind me. I guess she was too stunned to move because then her thoughts came pouring into my head. _Oh god Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't, I wouldn't, CATCH HER!_ Bella's last words brought me back to what I was facing as Renesmee came flying toward the ground. I caught her in my arms and ran back toward Bella who probably hated herself at this moment. I ran up to her and put my free arm around her waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"Its okay, Bella. It's ok." I assured while kissing her forehead. She turned to face me completely and I realized her eyes were pitch black. She threw her head onto my shoulder. If she could cry she would have ruined my shirt already. I rubbed my hand up and down her back while Renesmee put her hand to my face and brought back the picture of Bella sobbing tearlessly against my shoulder in a question sort of way._ Why mama sad?_ She kept thinking over and over. Bella finally looked up toward me through her eyelashes and Renesmee reached out to touch her cheek and show the same picture she played for me. Bella laughed lightly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Edward!" She gushed before I could stop her. "I didn't mean to. It all happened so fast. And the flying, and the running, and-" I put my finger to my lips to silence her.

"It was nothing, Love," I assured her. She didn't seem too sure but I continued before she could talk. "You are doing very well for a new born and it didn't turn out bad. Renesmee thought it was the coolest thing since sliced bread." Bella looked at me with confusion in her eyes at this comment. "And the running is nothing." I tilted her chin up to face me. "You know I would do anything for you and Renesmee." She nodded and kissed me gently. She took Renesmee in her arms as we went back to the main house again.

______________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Again please Review and tell me what you think and how I could improve it! Oh and thanks to Alyssa Stone one of my friends for the comment about sliced bread…she don't have an account on here and doesn't know I'm using that but I thought it would be funny!**

**I'll try to write another chapter soon!**


	6. The Jazz Place

Ok I am writing this while I'm on vacation so sorry if I don't update for a while! But thanks to Kaitlyn who gave me the idea for this chapter because I had absolutely no idea what to do next.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we went inside the house, I was attacked by Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie started talking first while she grabbed Renesmee out of my hands. "You are unfit to be a mother!" Rose hissed at me which made Edward growl probably at her words and the unspoken thoughts. She turned to Edward when she heard him growl. "Whatever Edward! She pushed Renesmee off the swing and made her go flying! She doesn't even know her own strength!" Jasper came into the room at this point and, by the look on his face, tried to send her some calm vibes while Alice took Renesmee in her hands.

Alice broke in at this point. "Rose!" She barked which made her shut up but still gave me her deathly stare with, by the look on Edwards face, unkind thoughts. Alice turned to me and threw her hands around my neck. "Oh I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't see that happening!" She realized her grip on me and stood in front of me. "I wouldn't have bought it if I had known that! Oh I'm so glad I'm not you I would-" She was cut off at the sight off Edwards deathly glare.

"It's not your fault Alice." Rosalie responded calmer now because of Jasper. "It is all Bella's fault!" She hissed getting angry again. Edward let a growl escape his throat again and Emmett came running in.

"No it is not!" Alice said. "It is no one's fault!"

"Its Bella's fault!"

"No one's fault!" I felt like laughing at this. I thought Alice and Rosalie was about to get into a total girl slap fight, but of course Emmett had to step in.

"Rose," He said pulling his wife back and against him. "Drop it. It's not worth it." He looked at Edward and Edward nodded. I looked at Edward and cocked and eyebrow, but Alice did the exact same thing. Emmett nodded back and pulled Rosalie out of the house probably going to their house for the night. Edward grabbed me along and out of the house while Alice smiled at us. We went to his car and he held the door open for me and I got in. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side at vampire speed.

He got in and I asked "Where are we going?" He chuckled quietly.

"A surprise." He responded and saw the look on my face so added, "Don't worry, you are not getting any gifts this time. I promise." I sighed.

"I'm going to know where we are going as soon as you start driving. You can't keep something like that from me."

"Oh yes I can." He responded while smirking. I looked at him. "I can if you've never been here before." He said while pulling out of the garage and grabbing one of my hands.

"Well that narrows it down…" I said and starting to think to all the places I have been.

"Yes it does but it also opens up a lot more then it closes." I frowned at this point. He started driving to places unknown….

**Edward's POV**

I kept smiling to myself as I looked at Bella and could see the wheels turning in her head. I pulled into, The Jazz Place, and she looked at me strangely. I smiled and she smiled back. I got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car at normal human speed, and opened the door for her. She got out and I closed the door after her and locked the car. I grabbed her hand lead her inside. I decided to just tune out all of the thoughts and just focused on Bella tonight. When we walked in. I lead over to a empty table and we sat down. Bella finally asked me "What are we doing her?"

I shrugged. "Alice told me about this place."

She nodded. "I like it, it seems so…peaceful." She sighed and squeezed my hand as people started reciting poetry and playing some peaceful piano peaces. I'm sure I had a smug smile on my face because Bella was looking at me questionably. As someone named Lucy McCall got done reciting a poem called, ickle me, tickle me, pickle me too, I stood up and they said my name and I started to play Bella's Lullaby.

**Bella's POV**

I'm sure everyone in, The Jazz Place, could hear my jaw drop open as Edward got up to play the piano. Edward smiled at me as he started to play my lullaby. He kept looking at me and I'm sure he was tuning everyone else out and was just focusing on me. I felt a tingle go down my spine, the same way I felt whenever someone was spying on me. I tried to ignore it to open my mind to Edward's ability. I, for some odd reason, couldn't shake that feeling. I finally closed my eyes and sorted my thoughts. _Awe._ I finally thought. _So this is why we came here?_ He quickly nodded. _Awe. I love you!_ I put my shield back up and he came back over to me with a smug smile on.

"Were you surprised?" He asked me practically showing his teeth now.

"Yea." I said smiling. "Almost as much as your teeth." I smiled while not showing my teeth to make sure he understood what I meant.

Apparently he did because he starting smiling without his teeth. I chuckled softly to myself. "And I love you too." He said and took my hand again.

"I know." I said. I still couldn't get the feeling off of me that someone was watching me. That they couldn't take their eyes off me. _What a stalker._ I thought, luckily, only to myself. If Edward knew I felt this way, he would start bringing on the defenses and scare everyone in here probably to death, come to think of it, that wouldn't be far away if I made Edward think someone was stalking me. _I am so stupid._ I thought to myself again. _I feel like someone is watching me and I already think their like a big bad stalker. HA! If they thought they could even pull a move on me, Edward would have their neck snapped in an instant._ I came back to focus to see Edward staring at me. If I could blush, my face would be beat red.

"Can we go home now that I've heard my surprise?" I asked and Edward smiled at my smart remark.

"Sure." He said as we stood up and he helped me put on my jacket. I smiled as we walked out of, The Jazz Place. I heard footsteps behind us, but I didn't care, and by the way Edward and I looked at each other, neither did he. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Before I got in. I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him for a second. He then broke away with a smile on his face.

"Love you." I said as I got into the car.

"Love you too." He replied then closed my door and walked at normal human speed to the driver side and got into the car. He started the car then grabbed my hand as he started to back out of the parking lot. Behind us another car started and turned the same way as we did when we pulled out of, The Jazz Place. I thought nothing of it, at that moment, but why would I? It seemed perfectly normal, but I still had that tingling feeling in my spine.

* * *

So did you like? I hope you do! Please review! I already know what the next chapter id going to be about so if I do have internet at the place I'm going to tomorrow, then I'll update soon! Please review! Good and bad appreciated! I like to know what I could improve on and that keeps me writing this story so if you want me to keep writing them REVIEW!


	7. Stalker

**Authors note: Okay as usual, thanks to Kaitlyn and Megan(ktline and 8mega8) for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I drove home, I kept stealing glances at Bella, who kept stealing glances at me. I probably should have started to listen some of the thoughts around me, but I didn't want to. I pulled into the driveway. The car behind us went past us and stopped a little ways away. I came to a stop in the garage and ran over to Bella's side of the car. I opened the door and she got out and took my hand. I closed the door and we ran into the house.

Alice danced over to us and asked Bella, "Didn't you just love your surprise?"

Bella sighed. "Do you even have to ask?" Jasper laughed as he came and stood by Alice's side.

"Who else is here?" Jasper asked and I read his thoughts. Some unknown person was angry and confused.

"Huh?" Alice and Bella said at the same time. I scanned for thoughts, other then my own family's.

_How are they so fast? Bella like was at the car, then he was opening the door for her. And how could they show such PDA in the parking lot of, The Jazz Place? Are they even human anymore? Maybe they're one of those sick creatures from all the movies._

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie with Renesmee in her arms, and Emmett were in the room by then, a thousand questions racing in their heads. "Can you PLEASE! Stop thinking so much for just a second!" I practically yelled. That got them to shut up so I could listen to the unknown persons thoughts. I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly it came to me. "Bob Fred." I said out loud.

Bella gasped. Alice tried to see into the near future. Esme, and Jasper froze. Rosalie and Emmett stood bug eyed. Carlisle took action immediately. "Edward, Emmett, go get him and bring him inside. Bella, when they get him inside keep him calm." Alice stopped trying to see the future, very frustrated because she couldn't see how this was going to turn out._ She didn't see anything._ Carlisle seemed very disappointed at this but kept going. "Rose, help Bella keep him calm any way possible. Esme, take Renesmee upstairs and stay with her. Jasper, Alice go get a chair and some duck tape just in case." I raised my eyebrows in alarm. Jasper was also very stunned at this._ To keep Jasper away so Bob Fred doesn't get scared if Jasper has to do some weird stuff to keep himself from attacking._ He thought quickly.

_Ready, Bro?_ Emmett thought to me. I nodded and we ran out of the door. We ran to the side of the house then slowed to human speed when we saw him, which was way before he saw us. Emmett stepped on a big twig and made it snap to warn him we were coming. He heard and his head snapped in our direction. When he saw us, he didn't seem too surprise, but he was so surprised.

_What the! Wait of course they'd be here. They do live here. Why are they coming toward me though? Why is the big one smiling so big and clenching his fist? Oh. My. God. Are they gonna beat me up? Then just leave me here for the wolves? Wait, why would they kill me? I mean I didn't do anything- wait, yea I did. How could I be so stupid! They probably think I stalked Bella here. Sure I technically did, but that's beside the point. Are they gonna take me to their father figure so he can do tests on me like Hitler did to the Jews? Are they seriously that crazy? Probably, just look at Edwards face. Well, I guess that is nothing compared to the big guy, I think it is Emmett? Maybe the rumors are true…_

Man he sure did ramble a lot. He held up his hands in a I-give-up sort of way, but he had other plans._ Will he come willingly?_ Emmett asked me. I shook my head too fast for him to notice. _Okay lets go up to him in a friendly way then grab him and go to the house._ I nodded, again too fast for human eyes to see, in agreement. We went up to him. He was terrified, mostly of Emmett.

"Hello, Bob Fred." Emmett said in a sinister way which just deepened his worry. Great job, Emmett. I thought we were supposed to act friendly.

"H- hi" He stammered. _I'm scaring him, aren't I?_ Emmett thought. I shook my head yes. He pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"We are not here to hurt you." I said although he no where near believed me._ Yea right!_ was basically the only thing he could think. "We just want to know how you found out where we lived and are out here, at our house, so late." _Shoot!_ He thought._ How am I supposed to explain this? I don't think they would like it if I said 'I followed you home to see what Bella was like at her own house, then saw you do impossible things, so now I am trying to figure out if you are human or not. That sure would go over good._

"I- uh-" He started._ Lets just get this over with!_ Emmett thought and waited for my nod, which I delivered so we ran toward him at our normal speed. Emmett turned his arms around his back and grabbed a hold of his wrists. I covered his mouth, but made sure to leave his nose open so he could breath but not get a word out.

_WHAT THE HELL!_ he screamed inside his head._ What are they doing! They really are going to kill me!_

"Come on start walking." Emmett ordered while kneeing his in the butt to get him moving. He obeyed, scared out of his mind.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Emmett and Edward ran out of the house, Esme flew up the stairs with Renesmee. Alice and Jasper went to the kitchen and got a dining room chair and placed it in the middle of the living room. They then ran out the sliding door toward the garage to get duck tape. I could not believe Carlisle had said that. He thought we might need dick tape! I, for one, hoped it wouldn't have to get anywhere near that.

Rose looked at me with regret all over her face. "I'm sorry." She said with a sigh.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "For what?" I asked still sort of stunned. Why was she sorry? What did she do to be sorry for?

She sighed again, letting me know that she didn't do this very often. "I'm sorry for calling you a bad mother, you know, when you made Renesmee go flying." I saw regret all over her face. I could also see understanding in her face.

"It is nothing." I assured her. "You were just looking out for your niece who you are in love with. I probably would have done the same thing if I was you. You over reacted. Big deal. It happens all the time." A smile slid across her face. She could that I was telling her the truth, because I was still such a horrible liar.

"Thanks." She said and opened her arms and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back while making a mental note to write this down someplace to remember this day. Carlisle interrupted us about then.

"Um yea, sorry to interrupt this heart filled moment, but the guys just grabbed him and are coming back here. As soon as they get back here, they are going to put him in the chair, sideways, so that Emmett can keep hold of his hands and Edward can keep his hand over his mouth for the moment. Also, Remember Rose, he may think Bella is the hotter of you too, but he still thinks your drop, dead, sexy." She smiled mostly to herself as the guys came in and set Bob Fred down in the chair. Me and Rose turned up the charm moment he walked in. By the look on his face, we didn't even need to. Apparently his thoughts said we didn't need to either, because a small growl, too quiet for human ears, escaped his chest. Me and Rose looked at each other and gave a small nod.

"Hi, Bob Fred." We said in union. He clung to our every movement. To the flash of my smiled, to Rose's hair flip. Emmett seemed to enjoy this as much as Edward did. He looked like he was about to rip Bob's throat out if he made the wrong movement toward his wife.

He looked around frantically taking in his surroundings. Alice came back, without Jasper and duck tape, and stood in front of the front door. Carlisle had stood in the doorway to the kitchen this entire time. There was no way for him to escape and he seemed to notice this and turned his full attention to either me or Rose, or most likely, both of us.

Apparently he decided that he wasn't gonna try anything because Edward let go of his mouth and nodded toward Emmet. Emmett let go of Bob's hands and crossed his arms over his chest. Edward stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hi Bella!" He exclaimed. "And I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever got hottie number two's name." Emmett looked like he was about to attack when Rose sent him an I'll-kill-you-later-if-you-do stare so he stayed put.

"Rose." She said smiling.

His smiled faded and Edward puckered his lips. "How did you guys move so fast? And why do you all look alike even though you are not related? How do you guys get along so well? Why are you so rich?" He slammed out question after question after question. I decided that I had to shut him up somehow.

"We can't answer that!" I shot at him and Rose quickly caught on.

"Yea," She agreed nodding.

"Why not!" He demanded looking around the room and settled on Rose's chest.

"Because it is a secret!" She shot at him and crossed her arms over her chest so he would hopefully stop staring.

"But why can't I be in on the secret?" He asked

"Because it is not our secret to tell." I told him honestly. He seemed to realize that and came to a decision.

"Okay that is fine," Edwards jaw snapped shut. "You don't have to tell me, I'll just go tell the police and then you will have to tell them."

"You can't tell anyone" Rose yelled hissed at him.

A smile spread across his face and Edward growled deeply. Emmett looked at him, probably wondering, like me, what Bob Fred was thinking that would make him so mad. "Ok, If you really don't want me to tell, then I wont, on one condition." He said still smiling.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked thinking it involved her some way some how. She was so pissed when he came out with what he wanted.

"I wont tell anyone," He said and stared directly at me. "as long as Bella kisses me."

* * *

**Authors note: So what do you think! Also thanks to all the reviews to the last chapter! I am so glad you guys liked it! Please Review this chapter too! It took me a while to write this and this is the longest chapter I have written. Can you believe that? Also, same as always, I like all the reviews good and bad and what you think I could improve on! Thanks and I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Accident

**Authors note: Well first off thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I got four reviews and I would like to get more this time! Okay well also can you believe it's 2009? Wow I sure cant! But anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"I wont tell anyone," He said and stared directly at me. "as long as Bella kisses me."

**Edward's POV**

I could not believe what Bob Fred had just said. I think my mouth dropped to the floor, along with everyone else's in the room. I was about to say something, till his thoughts interrupted my own.

_As she leans in to kiss me, I could probably reach around and grab her butt. Oh but Edward would be really mad if I reached for her front side. Hmm I think-_

I couldn't listen any longer. "NO!" I screamed and Bella came to her senses. She shook her head no while her eyes went wide with shock.

"Okay, that's fine." He said shrugging. "I will just go tell everybody I know about your superpowers. I hope their not supposed to be secret or anything." He stated his eyes widening with false alarm.

_Ha ha! I could probably go tell Mr. Ditz about them. He loves all that superhuman stuff. He would probably love that! I could trade him these super humans if my sister gets an A an his class._

"I will just be leaving now to tell everyone about you guys." He said and started to get up. Apparently Jasper had other plans though.

**Jasper's POV**

I had told Alice to go back to the living room while I still looked for the duck tape. They might need her and I think they just wanted me out of the house. I was in the garage looking through cupboards, under cars, and in closets-yes you heard me right closets. In the garage. But as Alice said, we had to put our baseball outfits somewhere.- Finally I found a roll of duck tape sitting in Rosalie's workbench. Why did Carlisle even want duck tape! He wouldn't have the courage to use it if Bob Fred somehow attacked us! I didn't care though. I walked out of the garage at a human speed and locked it up, just for good measure. I heard something in the woods. I ignored it. It was probably just one of the mutant dogs here to see Renesmee. They would probably leave when they heard us dealing with Bob Fred.

I wondered what was happening now. All I could sense was, Edward mad, Bella shocked, Alice frustrated, Carlisle calm, Rosalie pissed, Emmett shocked, Bob Fred lust, and whatever dog that was in the woods, was surprised.

I decided to come in the back door. I shut the door quietly, even for a vampire, and walked into the living room where Bob Fred sat sideways in a chair with Emmett holding his hands together and Edward standing next to him with his hands balled up into fists, fighting his inner demon not to rip his throat out.

_Is what he did seriously that bad?_ I thought to Edward who nodded stiffly and pursed his lips and clenched his hands tighter, if that was possible.

I could tell that the dog that was in the woods, was definably Jacob, and he was coming closer to the house. "I will just be leaving now to tell everyone about you guys." Bob Fred said and started to get up. I was about to lose control. I set the duck tape in the counter and gripped it for dear life. When he stood up, Emmett still had a hold of his hands and didn't look like he wanted to let them go anytime soon. Bob sighed and tried to wriggle his hands free, which was about the worst thing he could have done. Emmett's earlier shock then turned to nervousness as he jumped away from him about ten feet. Suddenly, I could smell it. The blood was strong in the air and I could start to see it oozing out of his left wrist. I couldn't stand that. I lunged toward him.

**Emmett's POV**

Bob Fred tried to get up with my hands still holding his wrists. He tried to wriggle his way free. _He is such an idiot! He'll never get out of my grasp!_ Suddenly I felt something sticky forming its way onto my hands. _CRAP!_ I cursed myself. I let go of his wrists and jumped away from him. I guess I should have kept my hold on him, but I was no Edward. I knew Jasper was now in the room, and I knew he didn't have real good control still. But I was totally unprepared for when he lunged at Bob Fred. So much for staying hidden.

"Ahhhhh!" Bob screamed and covered him face with his hands, and that included putting his bloody wrist in front of Jasper. Jacob was breaking down our door in a minute in a fit of hysterics.

"You aren't supposed to eat humans! How could you!" Jacob was shrieking like a freaking girl! Ripples were rolling though his entire body. He was about to phase, but I couldn't think about that right now, not when Jasper was trying to suck Bob Fred's blood.

Edward ran toward Jasper and started pulling him off of Bob, while Bella tried to get the Mutt out of the house and tried to calm him down saying that they weren't trying to kill him. Edward sent me a frantic look. _Oops! Sorry Bro!_ I told him in my head and ran at vampire speed over toward them.

"Calm down Jasper. Come on, take your own advice for once and calm down!" I shouted at him as me and Edward dragged him into the kitchen with Alice dancing in after us.

"HOW IS HE NOT TRYING TO EAT THAT POOR BOY?!" Jacob was fuming mad and by the look in Jaspers eyes, he blamed himself. I looked at Edward and he nodded in agreement.

In the other room, Rose was seducing Bob Fred to keep him calm, while Bella was calming down Jacob and trying to explain why Bob was even here. "Then he said that he wouldn't tell anyone about our 'super powers' if I kissed him." I could see Bella doing the hand movements and everything from where I stood.

Jake got pretty mad at this part. "WHAT!" He screeched like a girl again. Ripples started to roll through his body once more. Man, Bella had just calmed him down enough to stop that. Jasper was pissed at himself and it was beaming out of him. He stalked out the back door and Alice danced after him. _He sure is taking it tough. Does he blame his self control again?_ Edward nodded.

"He thinks that we had it all under control before he came in and had to lose control." Edward told me. I just shook my head and looked into the other room. Bob Fred was sweating bullets and Carlisle was wrapping up his hand. Bella had taken Jacob outside incase he phased probably. She was still trying to calm him down. Rose had stopped breathing and stepped outside and tried to help Bella explain to Jacob what was happening.

I could hear Jasper running around and Alice right beside him trying to get him to stop. I could hear her small voice begging Jasper to stop and talk to her. I realized me and Edward had also stopped breathing.

"What the heck kind of freakish people are you?" Bob Fred shrieked when Carlisle was done wrapping his hand up. Jacob, Bella, and Rose came back in and Jasper and Alice had stopped running and now I could hear only bits and peaces of their conversation when, mostly Jasper, raised his voice a little.

"Well Bob…" Bella started

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope you like it! And okay, I need help, Should I kill Bob Fred or keep him alive? I will have a poll on my page so please vote on it! Also like I said before I REALLY want some reviews and I need people to vote on my poll! It will be up till I post the next chapter! Please review and vote!**


	9. Bob Fred's Moment

**Ok sorry this took me so long to write but I was bored of this story for a little while and didn't know how to do it…but I got it now. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Well Bob," Bella started

**Bella's POV**

Now how to explain this? We are really mythical creatures and if you tell about us then some more of us will come and kill you and everyone else who might have heard? No. Not any good. "Yea?" He asked getting irritated and probably hoping I had changed my mind.

"She don't love you, don't like you, and never will." Jacob spat as Esme came down the stairs slowly with Renesmee in her arms. She had somehow heard Jacob because she kept reaching for him. Esme walked over to us, at a human pace even though she had heard everything that had gone down. She handed Renesmee to Jacob and Renesmee put her hand up to Jake's face and started telling him what he missed. Hopefully she wouldn't show him her new swing set and me pushing too hard, that would just enforce the 'bad parent' thing going on.

Bob had gotten over his slight shock of Jacob's outburst and decided to finally return a comment. "And you would know?" He asked Jake who was so absorbed in Nessie for a minute that, if he wasn't so good at hearing, then he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"More then you know." He muttered and Edward fought back a laugh, either from Jacob's thoughts or Bob's thoughts I don't know.

Bob just rolled his eyes. "But seriously, What the hell was that about?" I look at Edward seeing if I could read what Bob was thinking through his face features. Nope not a thing, except that he was still pissed, maybe even more pissed then before. Before we even got around to answering his first question, he shot another one at us, only now he seemed a lot angrier. "Is that, your daughter?" He asked mortified. I saw him looking at Nessie, but apparently he now saw how alike she looked to me and Edward. Crap. He still thought me and Edward were only boyfriend and girlfriend. Now Nessie looks like 3 or 4. _He thinks I'm a total slut that got pregnant when I was 14 or 15?_ I practically screamed inside my head. Edward nodded quickly.

"Yes." I spat very rudely at him. Jacob noticing the change in my voice looked at me very worriedly. "But I am not a freaking slut that got pregnant at like 14." I said icily and put my hands on my hips. Edward nodded again but I really didn't notice that, being too pissed at Bob.

"You think Nessie was an ACCIDENT?" He asking while putting Renesmee back in Esme's hands.

"Yes." He responded totally calm even though Jake is about 10 times bigger then him. "And of course your not a slut, Bella," He replied while having a staring contest with Jake, "But somehow you did get pregnant at 14 and now that I think about it its probably his baby so he thinks he has to mother it because you have too many handsome guys all over you." Edward growled at this and I was surprised he didn't lunge like Jasper did because of his thoughts. But this was not over for Jacob.

"WHAT?" He screamed and his body started to tremble again. I thought I should calm him down again but Esme backed far away with Renesmee in her arms and Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him and he back away as well.

"Well yes, you even said that you know more then I know." That was the last straw. Jake phased in front of Bob Fred, knocking him over in the process and probably scaring his face. I never got the chance to see what he looked at because Jacob attacked him, tearing him apart like a well like a dog. Esme had luckily had enough sense to hold Renesmee to her chest so that she didn't have to see it. Jacob was off to the woods and Esme went back upstairs so that Nessie wouldn't have to see Bob's dead body on our floor.

**So what do you think? As you may know by now, kill Bob Fred won by a landslide. I also counted the votes I got in the reviews as well as the voted I got in the poll. Also I decided to have Jake kill him because I'm a team Edward (sorry for team Jake fans) so I didn't want the vampires to do it and also the only one likely to do that is Jasper and anyone that knows me knows I am obsessed with Jasper so I couldn't have my man kill someone! But so anyways this story is now complete. So check out my other story and I will probably be starting a new story soon once I get more ideas. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
